Woman of Letters
by GiroGirl723
Summary: Strange, how simple things can turn your world upside down. Make you fear a world you thought you knew. That's what happened to Natsumi Hinata. Her simple thing was a ring given to her by her mother for her twenty-first birthday, a ring with a strange symbol etched into it. The symbol of the Men of Letters.


_Author's note: Guess who's back, back, back… back again-gain-gain… Hey! I'm back with another fanfic! (Don't worry, I will still be working on Of Family and Blood and What We Hunger For.) This is a crossover fic, and for those of you who read only my SPN fanfictions, here's a bit of a backstory/history lesson…_

_Before I got into Supernatural, I wrote fanfiction for a really obscure fandom called Keroro Gunso/SGT. Frog (as you could probably tell from my earlier works). It's an amazing, HILARIOUS show and really deserves more credit and attention than it gets. If you took the Supernatural cast, made them THAT MUCH MORE crazy, and then put a dash of running gags and alien frogs on the side, you get the Hinata Family and Keroro Platoon._

_While I am now primarily going to be writing Supernatural fanfiction, Keroro Gunso will always remain one of my favorite shows. So this fanfiction is going to be a bit of an experiment._

_Yes, Supernatural and Keroro Gunso are VERY different shows. But in some ways, they are also similar. The characters in Keroro Gunso are just as funny and random as the Supernatural cast. Both shows are centered around the concept of family, and while Keroro Gunso is more comedy while Supernatural has more feels and action, they both contain a bit of the other as well. So I've decided to see if I can rope some Supernatural fans into the fabulous fandom of Keroro Gunso._

_I'm going to treat this as if it isn't exactly a crossover- it's going to be sort of like the characters from Keroro Gunso are OCs. Not exactly, but somewhat. I'm going to go into backstory. I'm going to explain as if nobody has explained their story before, as if the characters have never been introduced into this world yet._

_Hopefully, a fantastic fandom of mine can gain some new members from another fandom I know and love._

_Enjoy!_

_-GiroGirl723_

**PROLOGUE**

Ominous.

That was the only thing Natsumi could think of to describe the impending weather. Black clouds loomed above the city of Tokyo as the freak storm neared. It had come out of nowhere; a perfectly sunny day and then- boom. Wonderful day over.

The young woman rubbed the ring on her middle finger nervously. It was a gift from her mother for her twenty-first birthday; it had been in her family for as long as anyone could remember, apparently. Made of tarnished bronze, it was simple and unadorned save for the strange symbol etched into the metal: like a diamond with two inward pointing arrows overlapping it. The rubbing gesture was a matter of habit by now, no more. Natsumi would never voluntarily seek comfort from the ring anymore if she had to. In fact, at the moment she was damning it to hell.

It stood for everything that had brought her world crashing down around her.

Natsumi balanced Solais in her hand, testing the weight. The sword hummed underneath her palm, ready and willing to fight. She took a deep breath and inhaled.

_"__NANAEEL, OLANI VMD ILS NIIS," _she said, feeling energy rush through her veins. _"NANAEEL, OLANI VMD ILS NIIS. NANAEEL, OLANI VMD ILS NIIS…"_

**CHAPTER 1: BOOM CLAP**

"Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart! The beat goes on and on and on and on-"

"Unless you're Gus, and then it just stops."

Natsumi Hinata immediately stopped singing. Without taking her eyes off the road, she said, "You did not just go there."

In the passenger seat next to her, her friend Satsuki Shiwasu grinned. "Yeah, I went there."

"Because she's _evil_," Yayoi Shimotsuki contributed from the backseat. "Evil and an abomination of nature."

"That's me," Satsuki said proudly.

Natsumi groaned and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, glancing at the GPS. "We've got an hour left until home."

Home. Everyone brightened at the prospect. Despite years of college in Osaka for the three girls occupying Natsumi's Acura TL- and further away for some of their other friends- Tokyo would always be home… because it was where it had all began.

Getting everyone together was tricky, though- even over the holidays or during the summer. Natsumi, Yayoi, and Satsuki had all ended up attending the same college in Osaka after Natsumi had discovered she actually had a talent for writing- so she and Yayoi had taken the creative writing path while Satsuki had pursued performing arts. Of course, Natsumi had also managed to get a partial scholarship in softball, to absolutely nobody's surprise.

Meanwhile, Natsumi's best friend Koyuki chose instead to major in veterinary medicine in a college a small distance outside of Tokyo, so she was the closest to home. Fuyuki attended the same, although he was majoring in psychology, of all things. And Momoka and Saburo were the furthest away, with Momoka at an elite college in France and Saburo attending an art school in London.

Despite how scattered the friends were, they all were able to get together twice a year, every year- summer, and Christmas. It was crucial. It was tradition.

It was for the Keronians.

"So… four years of knowing," Natsumi said.

"Knowing that aliens exist? Yeah, it's crazy," Yayoi laughed.

"Understatement of the _century_," Satsuki groaned, laughing.

Aliens. Yes. That's what the Keronians were. They were aliens, and they had been on Earth for eight years now, unknown to the entirety of the human population- with the exception of a small group of friends, of course.

Natsumi and her brother Fuyuki had made the discovery first, when they had found Keroro- a strange, green creature about three feet high- in Fuyuki's bedroom one morning before school. Turns out Keroro- a Keronian from "planet 58 of the Gamma Galaxy, Keron" had come to Earth with friends- a platoon of four other Keronians intent on invading "Pekopon"- which was what they called Earth.

Apparently the universe was weirder than it seemed.

Anyway, in a matter of days Fuyuki and Natsumi had fallen into a routine of keeping Keroro in line. Little had they known at the time that Saburo and Momoka- who had been no more than acquaintances at the time- had discovered other members of the platoon: Kururu and Tamama, respectively. Somewhere in that mix a fourth member, Giroro, had warzoned his way in. Soon another friend came crashing down, quite literally: Mois, a member of an alien race known as the Angols. About a month later Koyuki came into the mix, along with the final platoon member, Dororo.

Needless to say, September of 2006 was rather eventful for the Hinata family.

Over the next three years, life changed drastically for the Keroro Platoon and their 'partners', as the rest of the universe had taken to calling the humans who knew of their existence. Inventions went haywire and were fixed, rogue space creatures were captured and taken down, intergalactic battles were fought and won, and the world was saved more than once without the majority of Earth ever noticing. But after a particularly nasty incident with Keron itself in mid 2009, things began to die down, at least over in Japan. There were reports of some freak weather over in the States, but the events were in no way connected, so hey, that wasn't their problem.

Satsuki and Yayoi didn't find out until two years later.

It was the last year of high school for them, Natsumi, and Koyuki, and they had decided to have a girl's night in. Popcorn, M&Ms, Game of Thrones- the whole mix.

They had been in the midst of a heated debate of who was more badass- Arya Stark or Daenerys Targaryen- when Tamama had rushed in. "I smell M&Ms!" he had said excitedly.

"You dork, you can't _smell_ M&Ms from another room-" Natsumi had replied automatically, before freezing.

After all, the sleepover had been unplanned. The aliens had no idea to have their anti-barriers on.

She slowly turned to look at Satsuki and Yayoi on the other couch, who both had looks of intense shock on their faces. Next to Natsumi, Koyuki was wringing her hands nervously.

"Erm… Tamama, this is Satsuki and Yayoi," Koyuki said sheepishly. "Guys… Tamama."

Satsuki swallowed and nodded slowly, while Yayoi had simply stared.

Coming back to the present, Natsumi chuckled at the memory. It had taken almost an hour of explaining, but Yayoi and Satsuki had eventually gotten filled in on the less-than-usual events of the past four years- and surprisingly, had taken the whole thing very well. Koyuki and Natsumi had gotten the rest of the platoon together fairly quickly to introduce themselves, and soon the Hinata household had a strange picture of four high school senior girls and five alien frogs clustered around a TV and lost in the world of Westeros, tossing popcorn and commenting 'that's what you get for messing with the mother of dragons, bitch' and 'that Joffrey's a dick'.

"What?" Yayoi asked in response to Natsumi's chuckle.

"Thinking about how you found out," Natsumi replied with a grin.

Satsuki threw back her head and laughed. "Ohhhh gosh. Yeah, that got interesting."

"I'm excited to see them again," Yayoi added. "Although Kururu's a creep."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Natsumi replied sarcastically.

"Apart from him, though… I like them," Yayoi said. "Dororo's a real sweetheart, and Tamama's adorable. And Keroro's hysterical."

"An idiot…" Satsuki said, and Natsumi nodded her agreement.

"Definitely. But hilarious nonetheless. And Giroro…"

"Giroro's complicated," Satsuki pitched in. "He's antisocial, grouchy, has serious anger management problems…"

Natsumi looked at her, puzzled. "Then why do you like him? I can testify that's not all there is to him, but that's obviously what you see-"

"Because he clearly cares about you," Satsuki replied.

"Like, _really_ cares about you," Yayoi stressed.

"You might not even be _alive_ today if he didn't put so much value in protecting your life," Satsuki finished.

Natsumi considered that. "He does seem to consider me worth keeping alive, at the very least."

Yayoi eyed her skeptically. "_Worth keeping alive?_ It's more than that, Natsumi. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like his world revolves around you."

Natsumi had absolutely no idea what to say to that.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the radio stirred a topic of conversation. _My anaconda don't- my anaconda don't-_

Everyone groaned. "Seriously?" Natsumi sighed.

"I usually like Nikki Minaj," Satsuki said, "but… ugh."

"Channel change requested," Yayoi supplied, and Satsuki turned the radio to a random station.

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

Natsumi gasped, and then cheered, beginning to sing along.

_She had the sightless eyes tellin' me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

Satsuki and Yayoi glanced at her. "You know this song?" Yayoi asked in disbelief.

Natsumi grinned. "'Course I do. 'You Shook Me All Night Long', AC/DC. One of my favorites."

_'__Cause the walls were shakin', the earth was quakin'_

_My mind was achin'_

_And we were makin' it_

_You shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

"Since when do you listen to-" Satsuki toggled to the station name. "-Classic rock?"

"It was my dad's favorite genre," Natsumi replied with a smile. "He got me into all the bands. AC/DC, Metallica, Foreigner… after he died, I kind of stopped listening to it. Hurt too much. But recently I've kind of started up again."

Yayoi began nodding along. "It's actually kind of catchy. And good for driving. Upbeat."

Natsumi grinned and cranked up the volume. The girls grinned and Natsumi began to belt out the lyrics, Satsuki and Yayoi adding their voices on the lines they knew.

_'__Cause the walls were shakin', the earth was quakin'_

_My mind was achin'_

_And we were makin' it_

_You shook me all night long_

_Yeah you shook me all night long_

_End note: The language Natsumi is speaking at the end of the prologue is Enochian. It means (at least if the Enochian translator I used is correct) "Power, I call thee forth"._

_Also, the song the girls are singing is obviously "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC._


End file.
